Ash X Garry - Gary's vow
by ninetales fan
Summary: I'm soo sorry. Its a bit shorth again but i dont have much time. I'll try to make the chapters longer but for now this is it. Enjoy ;)


Ash X Gary Part 2 – Gary's vow

Many things had happened since Ash broke Gary's heart and many things had changed. They got closer and decided to start over again. Gary forgave Ash and Ash started slowly falling in love with his childhood friend. They were mature now. They left behind childish things and start thinking as matures now. It was the beginning of the summer and Ash had nothing to do.

"I'm so bored. Why can't professor Oak find a new region sooner?" – Ash was sitting on the coach staring at the TV. He tried to watch some quiz shows but he got bored so he turned on the news. Nothing interesting was happening around Pallet town.

"Maybe I'll just get some sleep" – he thought to himself. He was just about to close his tired eyes when suddenly someone knocked on his door. –"Coming" he yelled as he was getting up from the coach. Ash slowly dragged himself to the door and opened it.

"Hi Ashy-boy" – said a smiled brunette.

"Ohh, hi Gary" – Ash blushed as he was staring at the handsome face of his friend – "What are you doing here?"

"What? Aren't you glad to see me?" – said the brunette smiling again

"O-of course I do. I was just wondering." – said Ash with his cheeks burning as red as a tomato.

Gary saw the blush on Ash's face and smirked .He enjoyed teasing Ash in his friendly way.

"Are you bored Ashy-boy ?" – asked the older boy

"Yeah. Nothing to do here. "– said the tan boy

"Why don't we have a battle ?" – Asked the brunette – "My Umbreon versus your Pikachu. What do you say Ash ?"

Pikachu hasn't been in a battle for a long time but he was still in shape. Right now he was sleeping on the coach purring happily.

"Sounds good to me" – said Ash – "Hey Pikachu wake up"

"Pika ?"

"We'll fight versus Gary and Umbreon ,let's go!"

"Pika. Pikachu"

~~ In Ash's backyard ~~

"Gooo Umbreon" – yelled Gary and threw his pokeball in the air. Familiar red light came out as the ball opened. Umbreon showed his shiny black fur to the sun.  
"Um. Umbreon"

"It's your turn Pikachu." – said the tan boy as the mouse pokemon hopped of his shoulder.

"Pika. Pikachu"

"Are you redy Ashy-boy ?" – Asked ironically the brunette

"I was born redy!" – said the tan boy – "Pikachu use thunderbolt."

"Umbreon doge it and use psychic" – commanded Gary.

The battle was long and in the end Umbreon and Pikachu fainted at the same time.

"Soo ,we're even ?" – asked the black-haird boy .

"Guess so" – said smiling the brunette – "Umbreon return. You deserve a good rest"

"It was a nice battle Ashy" – said the brunette – "See you later , I have some work to do. When I finish it I'll come to see you again"

"Okay Gary ,see you later" – said Ash as he was lifting his pokemon friend – "Are you okay Pikachu ?"

" " – squeaked the tired pokemon

"Better get you to a pokemon center and fast" – Ash was worrying about Pikachu's condition. He ran as fast as he could. Finally he reached his destination.

"Nurse Joy. My pokemon's hurt. Can you take care of him ?"

"Of course Ash" – said the smiled nurse.

After a while nurse Joy gave Ash his pokemon.

During the battle one of the attacks of Umbreon his leg and it was injured.

"I see you're injured" – said someone.

"We have the right medicine for you young man" – said another voice

In front of Ash were standing A blue haird guy and a sweet looking red haired girl. Ash could swear that he met them before.

"Who are you ?" – asked Ash confused.

"My pardon" – said the girl – "I'm Jessica and this is my friend. We are travelling doctors."

"Traveling doctors ?" – asked again Ash

"Well yes" – said the blue haird boy "We help trainers who are in trouble. And you look like you need help."

"Drink this" – the girl handed him a little bottle with a purple liquid in it – "It will heal your wound and make you feel better"

They smiled at Ash but somehow he could feel that they're smiles are fake.

"Okay" – said Ash .He drinked the purple fluid and immediately as it touched his lips he felt dizzy. – "Wh-what did you gave me ?"

"Oh wonderful. It's working" – said the red haired lady – "now stay still while we take your Pikachu or it'll get worse.

"Wh-who are y-you ?" – asked Ash as he was getting worse.

"Didn't your mother thought you not to talk to strangers ?" – asked Jessie as she was taking her cover off

"Well ,life lessons must be learnt." – said James as he was getting his cover off too.

"Team Ro…" – "Ash felt dizzy and he couldn't say a word

"Surprise twerb" – said team rocket – "Now bye twerb"

"I…must…get…Pikachu…back" – Ash got up and slowly walked out of the building. He could feel getting weaker with every step.

~~ The supermarket ~~

Meanwhile Gary was doing some shopping for his grandpa. He was just paying the bill when he heard something just outside the market. He got the bag with his groceries and left the market. As he opened the door of the shop ,he saw a boy with a familiar messy black hair and a cap on it , waddling on the busiest street in town.

"Is that…Ash ?" – Gary dropped his bag and started running towards his friend. Ash was just about to bit hit by a car. Gary ran as fast as he could and pulled Ash just in time.

"What were you thin…Ash are you okay ?" – The brunette saw his friends' eyes were almost closed and he was burning hot. – " ?! WHATS WRONG ASH?"

He needed to get his friend into a hospital. But the nearest was a bit far.

"What should I do ?" – Gary was confused. He pulled one of his pokeballs out. – "Arcanine I need your help"

Gary hopped on the back of his pokemon – "Quickly Arcanine get us to the nearest hospital"

"Arca. Arcanine" – responded the pokemon and started running as fast as it could.

~~ Hospital ~~

The doctors and nurses got Ash on systems. He was hardly breathing but he was stabilizing.

"What's wrong doctor ? Is Ash gonna be okay ?" – Gary asked the doctor immediately as he walked out of the room.

"He's stabilized but he's in bad condition" – said the doctor quietly

"But…what's wrong with him ?" – Gary was worried for his friend ,after all he LOVED Ash.

"He was poisoned" – said the doctor

"Poisoned ?" – the brunette asked confused

"He was poisoned by Seviper's poison. It affects eternal organs differently than pokemon. The only thing I can say now is that your friend will be in this room for a long time"

At first Gary was sad. He wanted to cry. But then this sadness turned into anger. A destructive rage created to destroy the people who did this to his friend.

"I swear…I will find them and I will destroy them" – said Gary to himself – "For you Ash"

To be continued…


End file.
